vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isis (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Classic= |-|Desert Omen= |-|Scarlet Coven= |-|Celestial= |-|Golden= Summary When Isis was born, she was a Goddess. When she was married, she became a Queen. But a legendary journey to resurrect her murdered husband would make her a savior. From the God of Earth and Goddess of Sky, Isis was born, and she was a Goddess in her own right, loved by wealthy and poor alike, champion to sinners and slaves, artisans and aristocrats. She commanded the force of magic, for she knew the True Names of many things. For in the True Names lie true power. Isis and her husband Osiris ruled Egypt, symbols of order and justice, and led their kingdom to true prosperity. But Osiris had a brother, Set, who harbored jealousy and malice, and sought to usurp his throne. For him, murder alone was not enough. Set hacked Osiris to pieces and cast them across Egypt. Fleeing Set's wrath, Isis traveled the land in secret, gathering the remains of her husband. Meanwhile, Set's rule plunged the land into chaos incarnate, and all seemed truly lost. Unable to locate a final piece, Isis could wait no longer and summoned the potent powers of her magic to reassemble her husband and give him a new life. That night, their love became a child, Horus, who would avenge his father and cast evil Set out of Egypt. Her bravery, tenacity, her skill, and love drove Isis to save Egypt and become the mother of all Pharaohs. Long has she prayed that chaos would never again rise to threaten the rule of order and prosperity, but peaceful days are at an end. This time, it may not be her husband torn asunder, but all the world and even the Goddess of Magic may not have the power to reassemble it from oblivion. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Isis, Goddess of Magic Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: At least thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Egyptian Goddess, Goddess of Magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Magic (Advanced), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Via Magic), Magic Nullification (Via Dispel Magic), Absorption (Absorbed Ra's magic after he revealed her his true name and can absorb the protections of her enemies), Necromancy (Learned from Thoth a spell that allowed her to resurrect her husband Osiris for a night), Aura, Healing and Statistics Amplification (Via Funeral's Rite), Explosion Manipulation (Via Circle of Protection, can throw her staff and make it explode to damage her enemies), Flight/Levitation, Air Manipulation (With her wings), Skilled Planner Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (At least comparable to various regular gods, if not stronger than most of them. Is the second most powerful magician of Egypt behind Thoth. Managed to poison Ra and harm him in order to force him to reveal his true name) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the likes of other regular gods) Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) '''Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ (Managed to harm Ra with poison and can harm the likes of other regular deities) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universal Class+ (Can endure strikes from other regular deities) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters via Magic Standard Equipment: Staffs, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity. Possesses great knowledge about magic and occult forces. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Funeral Rites:' Isis shares additional HP5 and MP5 with nearby allies. For every player death within 80 units, her aura gains an additional Stack (max. 10). Upon reaching 10 Stacks, Isis gains an additional 10% Cooldown Reduction. Additionally, Isis' final Basic Attack in her progression has a wider radius (+2). *'Wing Gust:' Isis flaps her wings, gaining increased movement speed with no backpedal penalty, and sending forth 4 wing gusts in a line, each dealing Magical Damage to all targets in their path. Isis is immune to Root and Knockback effects while casting. *'Spirit Ball:' Isis sends forth a ball of spirit energy. As the ball travels, it gains in power up to 1.5x at max. range. At any time, Isis can activate the ability to detonate the ball, dealing Magical Damage and Stunning enemies within 10 units, scaling in duration up to 1.5s at max range. *'Dispel Magic:' Isis Silences and slows enemy gods at her target location. Enemy gods hit also lose a portion of their Magical Protection. If Isis successfully hits an enemy god, allies near the Dispel Magic or Isis gain a shield. If Isis hits multiple enemy gods, the shield is increased by 40% for each enemy hit after the first up to a maximum of 80%. *'Circle of Protection:' Isis plants her staff at her target location for 5s. Allies within its radius take less damage. Any damage dealt within the radius charges up the staff. If Isis activates the staff again, it explodes, dealing damage to enemies inside and healing allies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Necromancers Category:Aura Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Queens Category:Rulers Category:Staff Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE